The Power of Mistletoe
by Ginny612
Summary: It's Christmas Time at the Malfoy's. So Sorry, but this will be put on hold until Winter time.
1. Christmas Time

Title: The Power of Mistletoe

Summary: It's Christmas Time in the Malfoy Home.

Note: This story does not follow the books, so the things that happened in book 6 are not mentioned in this book. Also, I would like to welcome back my two beta's/editors, Becky and Manda, yes the same ones from "Harry Potter's: A Christmas Carol." So anything in the **BOLD **typing is their handy work! Hope you guys enjoy! 

It was Christmas Eve in the Malfoy home. They didn't have all the comforts as Draco had when he was young, but they still got by really well. They lived in a nice-sized house big enough for a growing family. It wasn't the same Malfoy family anymore; Lucius died in war as a Death Eater, fighting for the wrong side and Narcissa had a place of her own not too far from Draco's new home. This new Malfoy family consisted of Draco, his wife Ginny, and their two children, Nimue and Dylan, who happened to be twins.

Ginny was filling their children's stockings with presents and goodies when Draco sat on the hearth and stifled a yawn when he said, "I still don't understand why we're doing this."

"Because it's Christmas," Ginny said with a giant grin. "Do you want the twins to wake up tomorrow morning and come down to see that Santa didn't come?"

"Then why don't we just leave it up to Santa to do this?" Draco asked.

"Because he's busy and I told him _we'd_ help out," Ginny said with a laugh.

"Do you remember last year?" Draco asked. "The kids got up at 8:30, ran downstairs, tore open all their gifts, and then ran into the other room to play with their old toys. They get that from your side of the family," he grumbled.

"Draco, the twins were four last year. They still didn't fully understand what was going on. Now, if these kids are anything like me, they'll be running and jumping into our bed at around 5:00 a.m."

Draco sighed and bit the head off the gingerbread Harry Potter cookie that his children left out for Santa. He grabbed the letter that the kids left for Santa and said, "Listen to what Nimue wrote to Santa: 'Dear Santa, Hi, how are you? I was very good this year and all I want for Christmas is pretty white unicorn. Thanks, Nimue Malfoy.'

"Oh and look," Draco continued holding out the letter, "She wrote all the E's backwards and misspelled Christmas."

"She couldn't just ask for a pony, could she?" Ginny asked. "She takes directly after you. She doesn't like to associate with Muggle things."

"Well, can't I just go and get her a pony at least and put it out in the barn?"

"Absolutely not!" Ginny said. "She's five years old. She doesn't even know how to ride one yet, and you spoil her too much. Besides, we don't even have a barn."

"That's just a technicality." Draco just took another bite of the cookie and **suddenly started shouting at the headless Harry Potter cookie, "What's that Mr. Potter? You can't hear me? That's right, because you've got no ears because you have no head cause I bit it off! AHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**Ginny blinked. "And I married you instead of him because…?"**

"**My insanity comes off as boyish charm to the mentally deranged such as yourself?"**

**Ginny laughed. "I'm revoking your annual Christmas Booty Call."**

"You're not serious, are you?" Draco looked at her with sadness in his eyes. Ginny only replied by laughing.

Draco understood that she was just kidding and read his son's letter to Santa. "'Dear Santa, all I would like for Christmas is Wizard Card number 169 of Harry Potter. He's my godfather you know, but he can't seem to get one for me. You can get them in a Chocolate Frog. Thanks. Dylan Malfoy.'"

"Now he spells pretty well," Draco said, admiring his son's penmanship.

"Yes, and takes after me. At least I can give him _his _Christmas wish."

Draco eyed and said, "You didn't get it for him, I did! Do you know how many chocolate frogs I had to go through to find him that one card? I got so sick that night! I couldn't even find it! I then had to go out and check every Wizarding Trading Card store in Diagon Alley."

"Well, Draco, no one told you that you had to eat ALL of the chocolate frogs!"

Draco only sighed again and said, "Now what's the point in our stockings?" Draco asked as he saw Ginny filling stockings that her mother made them for their first Christmas together.

"To keep the belief alive. You know if you don't want any gifts from Santa I can just as easily fill your stocking with coal."

"No, no, that's okay. Really. I don't mind the presents."

Ginny smiled and said, "Of course you don't." She bent down and picked up another stocking and put it on the mantel.

"What's this one for?" Draco asked, "And why is there no name on it?"

"Well, it's because I don't know if it's a boy or girl yet." Ginny smiled at him and rubbed her stomach.

Draco grabbed a hold of his wife and said, "Are you serious? Are we having another one?

Ginny nodded. "Are you happy?" Ginny asked in hopes that he would say yes. They never discussed the idea of another child. They had the twins already and that was a handful enough.

"Ecstatic!" Draco said with a large smile on his face and he kissed his wife. "We should have stuck with your last name instead. Only four more to go, right?" Draco laughed.

"I don't think so. Three is good. Maybe a fourth one."

"Don't even kid right now, Ginny."

"You never know, Draco. It could be twins again.

"Well, as long as it…they…how many you're having is healthy, it doesn't really matter." He kissed his wife one more time before they ascended the stairs to go to bed.

The next morning came too soon…

At 5:30 in the morning Draco and Ginny woke to their children screaming, "IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!"

"**Contact in three…two…"" Ginny said.**

Before Draco could even move his daughter came running to his side of the bed and flung herself onto him.

"Ooff!" Draco grunted as his daughter jumped on his stomach.

Ginny, who was waiting for her son to jump into her arms, caught him. "Merry Christmas!" Ginny beamed.

"Merry Christmas!" The two kids started to jump up and down on the bed. "Did Santa come? Can we go see?"

Draco got out of bed to put on his bathrobe and his slippers. "All right kids, let's go!" Draco said as he took one child under each arm and carried them down the stairs.

Ginny only laughed at the sight and followed her family down the stairs.

As soon as they got into their living room where all the presents were the kids got fidgety and wiggled out of their father's arms.

Ginny went around and lit the tree and the Christmas lights as Draco lit a fire while the kids were looking at the evidence of Santa.

"Dylan, look! Santa was here! And he missed all of our booby traps!"

"Booby traps?" Ginny asked shock.

"Yeah, well Uncle George and Fred said…" Dylan started.

"Say no more." Ginny said with a smile.

"Hey look Nim, he ate all the cookies! Hey, but there's still one Harry Potter cookie!" Dylan said.

"No, no, see his head is gone," Draco pointed out.

Ginny walked up behind Draco and pinched him hard.

"Ow!" he muttered.

Ginny sat on the floor as Draco grabbed everyone their stocking.

Nimue looked around and said, "Where's my unicorn? I asked Santa for a unicorn."

"Well, sweetie, unicorns are very rare and hard to come by, but he did leave you this." She handed Nimue a brochure.

"What's this, Mum?"

"That is a riding estate. Now horses are almost like unicorns, it's just that they don't have a horn sprouting out of their heads. At this estate you can take horseback riding lessons and then maybe you can ask Santa again next year."

"Really!" Nimue said excitedly. Ginny nodded. "YAY!" Nimue squealed and threw her arms around her mother.

All the while Dylan was opening his stocking and he screamed, "It's Harry Potter! Dad! Dad! Look!" He ran over to his dad, jumped into his lap with the card in his hand, and screamed, "Dad, look! Look! It's Harry Potter!"

"Yes, son, I see!" He tried to sound as excited.

Dylan ran over to his mom and said, "Now I have ALL the Wizard Trading Cards! Do you think that Harry would sign it for me when he comes over today? Do you?"

"I don't see why not, sweetie!" Ginny answered.

"Yes!"

"Sometimes I swear that kid likes Harry more than me," Draco whispered into Ginny's ear.

"It's okay honey, I like Harry more than you too," said Ginny. Draco glared at his wife. "But only some of the times!

"Time for PRESENTS!" the kids screamed as they dove for their presents under the tree.

About a half an hour later…

"All right kids, I think it's time that you guys take a break and let your mother open a gift now," Draco said.

"Okay!" The kids were excited. They jumped up onto the couch to sit next to their mother as Draco left the room.

"We know what it is!" both the kids said together.

"We helped pick it out!" Nimue said.

"And we didn't even spoil the surprise," Dylan added.

Draco then walked in with a wrapped present. It was circular, like a hatbox. He placed the present into Ginny's lap. It was quite heavy for such a small package. She went to grab for the lid of the box, but before she could open it up, a little head poked out from inside of it, and took the lid off itself.

"It's a puppy!" Ginny squealed with delight. She picked the black lab puppy and placed on her lap. It stood there barking happily and licked Ginny's hand as she pet it. She hugged her kids and then stood up, holding on to the dog, to kiss Draco.

"Ewww!" the twins squealed.

"So, what are you going to name him, Mum?" Nimue asked.

"Well, considering she's black," Ginny smiled as her kids laughed, "I think I'll name her 'Midnight'," Ginny said as she picked the dog up. "Do you like that name, Midnight?" The dog's only reply was to lick Ginny's face and bark happily. "Kids, why don't you get your presents for Daddy?"

"Yeah!" the two shouted and went to the tree to look for the presents. Ginny returned to the couch to play with her new puppy.

"Here, Dad!" Dylan said as he handed him a present. Draco sat down on the floor and took the present from his son. Dylan sat in his lap as Draco opened the present. He opened it up and took it out.

"Oh wow!" Draco exclaimed. It was a drawing by his son.

"Do you like it?" Dylan asked.

"Of course I do. You even made the frame yourself, didn't you?" Dylan only nodded since the frame was made of dried macaroni. "Let's see, there's you and your sister," he pointed to each of the people in the picture. "And there's your mother, but where am I?"

"You're up here, Daddy," Dylan said pointing at the sky. Draco was in the sky on a broom. "You're playing Quidditch with Harry, and you're winning," his son boasted.

"Ah, the good ol' days," Draco said with a smile.

"What good ol' days?" Ginny asked, but Draco gave her a glare, which made her keep her comments to herself and went back to rubbing the puppy's belly. Both Ginny and Draco knew that Draco won only three times against Harry; once in their 6th year and then twice in their 7th year, one in which won him the House Cup.

Then Nimue came over with her gift. She sat in her father's lap once Dylan stood up. "Here, Dad," she said as she handed him his gift. He quickly tore off the paper and opened the small box. She made him a…well…it looked like an "S" but a pin.

"It's a tie clip!"

"Yes, I see that!" Draco sounded enthused. "And it's an 'S' for Slytherin, I'm guessing, right?"

"Well, it was supposed to be a snake, but the eyes wouldn't stay on," she said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Ah, yes, because we all know that snakes are my favorite reptiles." He hissed and tickled his daughter who squealed with laughter. "It's all right. It looks like both actually, and I think it's wonderful! I'm going to wear it today!"

"Really?" Nimue sounded excited again.

"Really," Draco said and he gave his kids a hug.

The kids then turned back to the tree to finish opening their gifts.

To Be Continued…


	2. First Christmas

Author Note: Okay, so there's no Sears or K-Mart in London, at least not in the wizarding world, but this is what my editors came up with, I thought it was hilarious! And The Sears/K-Mart kit is lovingly swiped from _Calvin and Hobbes_.

* * *

After the kids had finished opening their presents, Ginny turned to her kids and explained to them that within the next several months they would have a new brother or sister.

"Yay, someone else to pick on!" said Dylan.

"What are you talking about, Dylan?" asked Nimue. "I beat you up all the time!"

"I'll finally have someone at my skill level?"

"Mum, Dad, where _do_ babies come from?"

Draco put a reassuring hand on his daughter's shoulder. "You see, when adults want children, they go to Sears and buy the kit…"

"We came from Sears?" yelled the twins.

"Actually, you two were a two-for-one special at K-Mart," explained Draco. "Your mother and I couldn't pass up a deal like that--"

Ginny nailed Draco in the ribs. "That's it. We're never ever letting you help with biology homework, honey."

"You mean I don't get to explain how space monkeys assist Santa?"

"Mum, can we go outside and play in the snow?" Nimue asked, apparently content with the answer that they got.

"Sure, but I don't think that Midnight is up to it. She's still a puppy; I think she fell asleep on her pillow."

"Oh, butter biscuits!" Dylan said.

"All right," Nimue said sadly, but then perked up. "Hey, will you and Dad come out and play with us?"

Ginny smiled at her two children. "Well, I don't see why not."

"Well, Ginny, we have a very large amount of people coming to the house," Draco said.

"Yeah, in three hours," Ginny protested. "I've got the turkey in the oven. I'll just put on a extra spell to keep basting it every so often."

After Draco and Ginny bundled Nimue and Dylan up in their snowsuits, hats, gloves, scarves, and boots, they were ready to go outside. "Dad," came a muffled cry from Dylan, "Dad, I can't see anything!"

Draco attended to his son. He tugged the scarf down a bit and pulled his hat off a little. "There, any better?"

"Loads! Come on, Nim, let's go!"

Ginny watched her kids for a moment as they ran and played in the snow, and then she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked as he pulled his boots on.

"Do you remember our first Christmas together?"

Draco smiled and said, "Yeah, it was my seventh year and your sixth."

"We'd been going out for only a week." Ginny smiled.

"Two weeks," Draco corrected her.

FLASHBACK

It was Christmas Eve, and Draco and Ginny were walking around the grounds of Hogwarts. There were stars in the sky, and the moon was so bright it was all they needed for a source of light.

"Can we go in yet?" Draco whined.

"No, it's not yet Christmas. I asked you out here to participate in my Christmas tradition, you agreed, so we're not yet turning in yet," Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"Wow, didn't know that there was a whole list of rules and regulations in this relationship," Draco said. Ginny just smacked him lightly on the arm.

Soon Ginny's teeth started to chatter. Draco pulled her into a hug and wrapped his cloak around her too. "You need to get rid of the hand-me-downs."

"I'm so sorry that I don't come from a rich family where I get brand new items every year," Ginny said into his chest as she huddled against him for warmth.

Draco pushed her away and said, "I think it's as good as time as any to give you your Christmas gift." He pulled out a box from a pocket inside his cloak.

"You… you got me a gift?" Ginny asked.

"Isn't that one of your rules? If I want to go out with you, I have to buy you presents, right?" Draco said with a laugh.

Ginny smacked him in the chest. "Seriously, why did you buy me something?"

"Because I wanted to."

Ginny smiled and tried to take hold of the present when he pulled it out of her reach. "Reach for it, Weasley," he teased. He knew that there was no way she could. He expected her to at least play along and jump for it, but that's not exactly what happened. Ginny shoved him, and he fell backwards into the snow. "Bloody hell! What was that for?"

Ginny straddled his lap and said, "We Weasleys do not jump for anything. We just simply take it!" She grabbed the present out of his hands.

She tore the box open and gasped at what she saw inside. She didn't say anything for so long that Draco became nervous and thought that she didn't like it. "I… I know it's not much, but I…"

She placed a finger over his lips to quiet him. "It's my own, my very own, brand new, house scarf and gloves!" she said as she tore the ones she was wearing off and put on her new Gryffindor scarf and matching gloves.

"How did you know?" Ginny asked.

"Rule number twelve: a boyfriend should listen to your every word." She hit him again in the chest and smiled. He actually remembered. She went on and on one day how she couldn't stand the hand-me-downs anymore. She was wearing Percy's old school robes, which had to be taken up; she had Charlie's old scarf and gloves, only because he went to Egypt and said he had no need for any warm clothes there; and worst of all she had all of Ron's old books. Her mother kept saying, "Why get new ones when you can use Ron's old ones?"

Ginny hugged him, but then panicked. "But I didn't get anything for you," she gasped.

"That's okay. I think you can give me one though." He reached down to his pants pocket and took out some mistletoe. He placed it over her head, and suddenly she felt the magic that the flower held grow through her. She smiled up at him and kissed him.

Ginny pulled her Gryffindor scarf and gloves on as she watched him do the same, with his house scarf and gloves, "We're such a pair aren't we?" Ginny laughed, quickly kissed her husband and joined her kids outside.

To Be Continued…


	3. Guests Start To Arrive

Hey all, here's the next installment of "The Power of Mistletoe," remember everything in **BOLD **is added in by my betas Manda and Becky. Hope you all enjoy and thanks a lot for the reviews. Next chapter will start with the whole 'Power of Mistletoe.'

After spending two hours making snowmen, snow forts, and having a snowball fight the Malfoy family came trudging into the house all wet and cold from the winter weather. Midnight greeted them, who apparently left them something on the kitchen floor.

"Oh no!" Ginny said. She turned to Draco. "Draco!"

"Don't look at me. **I didn't shit on the floor**. I'm not cleaning that up."

Ginny gave him a very dirty look and Draco sighed, took out his wand and swished it away with a simple cleaning charm.

"Was that so difficult?" Ginny asked. Draco didn't have time to answer because the doorbell rang.

Midnight turned around and ran towards the new found noise. Draco followed the dog and answered the door.

"Harry," Draco said and stuck out his hand to greet his first guest of the day.

"Draco," Harry took his hand and shook it. Harry heard barking and looked down. "Hey, who's this?" Harry bent down to pet the dog, but she only growled at him. Harry backed off quickly.

Draco bent down, picked the dog up, and patted the dog's head as he said, "Good girl."

"Draco, who is it?" Ginny asked as she walked into the hallway. "Oh, hi, Harry."

"Hey, Gin," Harry said as he hugged Ginny and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Luna?" Ginny inquired.

"She'll be here any moment. Had to pick something up from the office," Ginny only nodded at Harry's answer. After Luna's father died during the war, she took over the Quibbler.

"So, how's Hogwarts these days? Snape finally excited that he's the teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Yeah, he still doesn't like me too much, especially since I'm a teacher there. I don't think he'll ever like me."

Draco laughed and muttered under his breath, "Always knew that he was the smartest teacher in Hogwarts."

Harry didn't hear him and continued ranting. "**But do I care after he tortured me all through school? Not particularly. It would be sort of like caring if the sun kept shining. 'Course, we're in England. Sun? What sun? I see no sun."  
**  
Ginny laughed at Harry's sudden outburst and weird sense of humor. Then Dylan came running into the room screaming, "Harry!" and jumped into his arms.

Harry caught the young boy and said, "How's my favorite godson?"

"Great! Harry, wait 'til you see what I got for Christmas!"

Harry was about to ask Dylan what he got for Christmas when he felt someone tugging at his pant leg. He looked down and saw Nimue. **He was expecting the garden gnome from across the way. He was usually around here during the snowy months.** Harry knelt down, placing Dylan on the floor and said, "What does a guy need to do get a hug from his favorite girl?"

Nimue laughed, gave Harry a hug, a kiss on the cheek, and said, **"TWENTY BUCKS!"**

"You're definitely your father's daughter."

They suddenly heard someone say from the doorway, "Did I just get replaced as Harry's favorite girl?"

"Hi Luna," Ginny greeted her friend as she walked into the house.

"Sorry, the door was open."

"No problem!" Ginny said as she gave her friend a hug, and then she noticed something. "What's that?" Ginny said as she held her friend's hand.

"Harry finally asked," Luna stated as she showed off the ring on her finger.

As Draco shook Harry's hand and congratulated him, Ginny said, "Well, I'm pregnant again!"

"Already at three, Draco," Harry said. "Only four more to go!" The two men laughed.

"Harry, I want to show you what I got for Christmas!" Dylan said as he tugged on Harry's hand.

"Okay," Harry said with a laugh.

"Coat, Potter," Draco offered.

"**No, thank you. I have one of my own. But here, you can have it."** Harry shrugged it off and handed it to Draco as he followed Dylan up the stairs. Ginny handed Draco Luna's coat too as the two women headed into the kitchen to catch up.

Nimue looked up at her father and said, "Need help, Daddy?"

Draco smiled and said, "Nah, but I think you should show Luna the riding academy that you'll be going to this summer. She'll be excited to see it."

"Okay!" Nimue said as she ran after the two women.

"What did you get for Christmas?" Harry asked Dylan as they reached the boy's room.

Dylan went to his pile of Christmas presents and grabbed the box that held the Harry Potter card. Dylan handed the box to Harry, and Harry opened it, "Oh wow! You got a Harry Potter card." Harry sat down on the small bed and looked at the card.

Dylan got up on the bed to look at the card too and said with a small frown, "Hey, you're not there anymore!" Harry threw his head back and laughed. "What's so funny?" Dylan asked with a pout.

Harry stopped laughing and said, "On my first train ride to Hogwarts, I met your Uncle Ron. We bought a whole bunch of candy off the trolley and I had my first Chocolate Frog."

"Who was the card of?" Dylan asked, intrigued by the new story.

"Dumbledore," Harry answered. "I looked at the card for a moment, and when I looked again I asked the very same question you did, and then your Uncle Ron said…"

"You can't expect him to hang around all day," said a voice from the door.

The two looked up to see Ron standing in the doorway. Dylan jumped off the bed and ran to his uncle. As Ron picked him up he said, "Draco said that someone got a Harry Potter card. I had to come see if it was true. **Because you know, Draco might lie about that sort of thing.**" Dylan and Ron looked at Harry. "Well, Harry, read it to us."

"'Harry Potter, born July 31st. Defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, for the first time at the age of one." Harry stopped reading and shook his head, "Even after all these years they can't just call him Voldermort." Harry continued to read the story, "Entered into Hogwarts at age 11 and became the youngest Seeker in a century. In his first year at Hogwarts he rescued the Sorcerer's Stone. In his second he defeated a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets after it had been opened for the first time in 50 years. In his fourth year he became the youngest Tri-Wizard Champion ever and helped resurrect Voldermort. Finally in his seventh year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter defeated He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named,'" Harry put the card down and said, "So, Dylan, did Santa get you this?"

Dylan shook his head.

"Then who did?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but I thought that if Harry Potter couldn't get me a Harry Potter Card, then how would Santa be able to do it?"

"Well, sure he could," Ron said as he placed his nephew on the floor.

"There's no way that Santa is more powerful than Harry," Dylan said matter-of-factly. He walked over to Harry and said, "Do you know, Harry? Was it you?"

"Well, I think that Santa might be a little more powerful than Harry, kid. You know that whole 'he sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake' deal? Yeah, Harry's not psychic," said Ron. "Plus, Harry's bodacious hips can't squeeze down the chimney."

"Nope, it wasn't me." Harry knew full well that it was Draco. He remembered Draco came to visit him in Hogwarts after getting the card. "Let's think who else could have gotten it for you?" Harry said as he sat in a thinking position, placing his elbow on his knee and laid his chin on his balled up fist. Dylan sat up on the bed and did the same. Just for the hell of it Ron sat on the bed too, taking up the same thinking position.

Just then Draco walked into the room and looked confused. "What are you three doing?"

"Yoga," said Harry at the exact same time Ron said, "Pilates."

"Daddy, we're thinking!" Dylan said, annoyed that his father interrupted him.

"Okay! Well, there are other aunts and uncles waiting to say 'hi' to you guys, so when you're done, come on down," Draco said as he left the room.

A few short moments later Dylan's eyes grew large and ran from the room.

"What is up with that kid?" Ron asked.

**"Beats me, he's the byproduct of your sister and an inbred albino.** Or, he just figured out that Draco was the one who got him the card."

The two men smiled and left the room.

Meanwhile…

As Draco finally descended the stairs he heard his son calling for him from behind him.

"Dad!" Dylan said as he ran down the stairs and jumped into his arms.

"Dylan," Draco scolded, "what did I tell you about jumping off the stairs!"

Dylan, ignoring his father's words, said, "Dad, you are the coolest wizard ever!"

Draco, confused about his son's weird attitude smiled and said, "Thanks. Cooler than Harry Potter?" Dylan nodded his head. "Yeah? How much cooler?" Draco laughed.

Dylan spread his arms as wide as he could and said, "This much!"

Draco lifted his eyebrows and said, "That's a lot!" as he took one of his hands and tickled his son.

Dylan laughed and so did Draco.

"Where's my favorite grandson?" came a voice.

"Grandma!" Dylan squealed as his father put him down and jumped into Narcissa's arms. She walked out of the hallway with Dylan as Harry and Ron were walking down the stairs.

Draco raised one of his eyebrows and asked, "What the hell did you tell my son?"

"Nothing," Harry stated. "He figured it out on his own that it was you who got him the card, not Santa."

Before Draco could say another word the doorbell rang. He turned around and answered it. It was Fred and Angelina with George and Katie

Draco looked at them and asked, "Where are the girls?"

Both women smacked their husbands upside the head, and both men yelled, "What?"

"We told you time and time again not to leave your wands lying about! You know how the girls love to play with them and cast magic!" Katie yelled at George.

"Yes, do we need to remind you what happened the last time?" Angelina shouted at Fred.

"No," Fred answered. **"But I imagine you'll remind us anyway."**

"She burnt down our broom shed in the back! Do you remember how all your Quidditch brooms went up in smoke?"

Fred sighed, "I remember, that's why I said I didn't need a reminder! Besides, we didn't leave them lying about."

"They're in our cloaks," George said unfastening his cloak, and then noticed that his wand was gone. **"Ah, bloody hell. If it didn't mean that the girls were already too smart for their own good, I'd applaud their natural pick-pocketing skills."**

Draco laughed and said, "I'll help you guys look. **For the wands. You get to find your own damn kids."**

"We will too," Harry said, **grabbing Ron before he could sneak off.**

Draco stepped out into the snow and kissed the women on their cheeks. "How are you ladies doing?"

"Eh, morning sickness is gone finally," Katie said.

"Yeah, and the mood swings are kicking in," George responded. **He ducked out of the way of Katie's fist.  
**  
"Go find your daughter!" Fred grabbed George's arm, and Ron and Harry went after the two men.

"And you, Angelina?" Draco turned to the other woman.

"Fine, morning sickness just kicking in. **I keep asking myself why in God's name I want to have more hellions…Miracle of life, my ass. The real miracle is birth control that works."**

Draco smiled and nodded his head. "Why don't you two go on in? Ginny's in the kitchen with Luna and Hermione."

"Thanks," the women said in unison as they walked into the house.

Draco ran after the four men in search of the two girls.

The five men went out to find the two little five-year-olds. When they went around back, they all stopped and froze in their tracks. There was a battle going on between a giant mutant snowman and a dragon.

"Oy, that Snowman has no chance whatsoever," Ron sniggered.

"What the hell?" Draco asked in shock. "How do your two kids know this type of magic?"

"Eh, they don't really," George responded.

"They just swish the wand and make up some words," Fred said, finishing his  
brother's sentence. **"They're well on their way to becoming evil geniuses."**

"Apparently this is what they concocted this time."

**"I swear Weasley, if they set fire to my roof, again, you are going to pay!"** Draco said sternly.

"**One minor fire, and you never let us forget it," grumbled Fred.**

"You were planning to put on a new roof anyway," added George. "Remember that New Year's party when you got really drunk--"

"**I told you to never speak of that incident again!" Draco growled.**

**  
**"Look, there's Atalanta," Harry said pointing to the little girl with short auburn hair watching the fight from behind her small spectacles.

"Ok, found Fred's kid, now where's Scarlet?" George asked.

"Hi, Daddy!" said a voice from above.

All three men looked up and saw that Scarlet, who had the same flaming red hair like her father and still had her baby fat, was standing on top of the roof.

"Oh my God!" George exclaimed. "How did you get up there?"

"I dunno," the little girl shrugged her shoulders. **"I thought, 'there's got to be a better view on the roof,' and WHOOSH! I was up here.** Daddy, catch me!"

"No!" everyone screamed.

George looked around frantically for something to climb on. "Someone get up there and get my girl before she actually does jump. **The little bugger wore me out earlier while I was chasing after her for hexing the kitchen table so it tried to eat my leg."**

"I'm on it!" Draco said as he apparated to the roof.

"I'm going to go fetch my daughter," Fred said, running after his child **since Atalanta decided to take off once she saw her father and uncles coming to put an end to her and her cousin's fun.** Harry ran after him to see if he could get rid of the snow creatures before they did any major damage to the house and yard.

Draco apparated onto the roof grabbed his niece around the waist, and apparated back onto the ground.

"Aw, Uncle Draco, I wanted to try flying," Scarlet whined. **"I figured I could get a better updraft here since your roof's higher than ours."**

"What have you been hearing about aerodynamics? Wait until you get lessons, sweetie," Draco said as he handed George his daughter. "If you ever get lessons…"

By the time that Harry got to the battle scene, the snowman was already melted down to nothing and the dragon turned towards the humans, licking its lips. Harry and Fred did all they could to destroy the dragon, but without knowing what spell Atalanta and Scarlet used it was pretty much hopeless.

**Suddenly the dragon roared and melted into a huge puddle, screaming in agony the entire time.** The two men looked around and saw Charlie running towards them.

"Oy, Charlie, am I ever so glad to see you," Fred said shaking his brother's hand.

"**Uncle Charlie!" wailed Scarlet and Atalanta. "You killed Rufus! Dragon killer!"**

**"Better Rufus than us.** I take it the girls stole your wands again?" Charlie said laughing.

**"Yeah," George admitted sheepishly. "The little darlings are getting extremely good at pick-pocketing."**

"**Angelina's worried that one or the both of them will end up as the next Voldemort," muttered Fred.  
**  
Charlie laughed harder. "I guess all those years of mum cursing the two of you, 'When you have kids I hope they're just like you' paid off!"

"**About ten times over, and they're only five," said Fred and George in unison. "We're both dreading the arrival of the next set of Weasley hellions."  
**  
To Be Continued…

That's how I seriously envision all your male and female characters: completely undefined and dimensionless. Your description is nonexistent, not to mention your plot. You liked C.S. Lewis an awful lot, didn't you?


End file.
